Just be Friends
by Uranee
Summary: Wataru considère Kiyama "juste comme un ami". Ou pas...


**Titre :** Just be Friends !

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, bien évidemment !

_« Je n'y peux rien. Qu'importe ce que tu dis, je veux rester avec toi. Parce que… Tu es mon ami ! »_

Cette phrase faisait autant de mal que de bien à Kiyama Ryuichiro. D'un côté, elle prouvait qu'il était important pour la personne. Mais, pas plus. Il serait juste un ami. Et cela le brisait. Il ne supportait pas cette pression au niveau de son cœur, cette boule au fond de sa gorge et de son estomac. Et tout ça, il le gardait pour lui. Le lycéen ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà causés. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire contre ses sentiments. Il en était prisonnier.

Depuis ce jour, il était devenu membre du club de gymnastique rythmique masculine de son lycée. Ses réflexes dus aux combats étaient très utiles, et Kiyama s'améliorait rapidement. Mais il était de moins en moins concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit vagabondait vers un de ses coéquipiers aux cheveux rouges. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Wataru après que la déclaration de Mizusawa à son égard. Là, il s'était remis en question. Il n'avait pas pu répondre aux attentes de Mizusawa, mais il avait apprit qu'il aimait Wataru. Un homme. Celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Kiyama enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas le voir une fois de plus. Ce serait trop douloureux. C'en était devenu insupportable au fil des jours. Le voir aux anges dès que son regard croisait Mari. Le brun ne pouvait pas le supporter plus. Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le vibreur de son téléphone le sorti de ses pensées. Kiyama ne décrocha pas, sachant pertinemment qui l'appelait. Il devait être dans les alentours de midi, mais il n'avait pas faim. Elle, comme le sommeil, le fuyait.

Kiyama ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, qu'il devait manger quelque chose. Sinon il aurait des problèmes et ses amis s'inquièteraient. Et le brun serait obligé de tout expliquer. Rien que cette idée le terrifiait. Le lycéen se leva péniblement et alla prendre une douche. L'eau froide lui fit un bien fou. Il enfila un caleçon et un pantalon à la va-vite. Il sorti de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour du cou, et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine. À ce même moment, de violents coups retentirent à sa porte.

D'abord surpris, le beau brun se motiva intérieurement pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien le faire chier à midi ? La porte s'ouvrit devant lui sur un jeune homme, en uniforme scolaire, une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Kiyama le reconnu tout de suite. Wataru. Celui qui le hantait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda le brun, en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

- À ton avis, imbécile ! Je m'inquiétais pour mon ami, lança le lycéen aux cheveux rouges. »

Le brun senti un coup de poignard imaginaire dans son cœur. Le regard de Wataru s'arrêta sur son torse nu. Il suivi une gouttelette qui glissait le long de ses abdominaux, pour finir sa course au niveau du pantalon. Le « boss » du lycée Kara se reprit soudainement et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il n'y vit rien, comme s'ils étaient vides.

« Comment tu sais où j'habite ? »

Wataru ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps de comprendre la question. Quand il l'eu compris, il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kiyama qu'il la connaissait depuis l'épisode avec Akabane. Le lycéen aux cheveux rouges l'avaient cherché des heures dans l'annuaire pour l'avoir au cas où. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le brun, parfois même un peu trop à son goût mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait le savoir en sécurité tout le temps, bien qu'il ne le montre à personne.

« Tu as mangé, Kiyama ? »

Celui-ci soupira. Quel changement de sujet tout en finesse. C'est ce moment que choisi son ventre pour se réveiller. Le brun secoua la tête.

« Aniki ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre ! »

Nippori et Ryosuke arrivèrent tous le deux essoufflés derrière Wataru.

« Yo Kiyama ! Ça va ? Questionna le blond.

-Aniki est parti comme une flèche quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas là. On a eu du mal à le rattraper ! »

Le dit Aniki rougit légèrement. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de croiser le regard de Kiyama.

« Bon ! Maintenant qu'on sait que tu vas bien, tu vas pouvoir venir t'entraîner avec nous ! Allez, va t'habiller ! »

Sur ce, il poussa le brun à l'intérieur et l'attendit avec les deux autres. Kiyama soupira faiblement et parti enfiler un T-shirt. Là, il regarda l'heure. _15h48_. Il s'était complètement trompé, il n'était pas du tout midi comme il le pensait. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle quand il pensait à lui. C'était presque terrifiant. Il prit son sac avec ses affaires de sports et rejoignit les trois lycéens, oubliant le fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé.

Comme à son habitude, Nippori fit presque toute la conversation. Et comme d'habitude, Kiyama resta un peu derrière, sans dire un mot. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelque coup d'œil au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. C'était plus fort que lui. Heureusement, lui ne le remarquait pas. Ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase rapidement. Ils se changèrent tous les quatre et rejoignirent les autres membres déjà sur les tapis.

« Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer ! S'exclama Yuuta à leur arrivée. Mizusawa, tu pourrais aider Kiyama pour l'équilibre du cerf ?

-Très bien. »

Wataru leur jeta un regard en coin. Depuis qu'il savait que Mizusawa aimait Kiyama, le lycéen aux cheveux rouges redoutait presque qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Il savait que Kiyama ne répondait pas à ses sentiments mais il s'inquiétait quand même. Il se reprit quand Ryosuke lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et désigna Mari du menton.

« C'est ta chance mon vieux, elle est toute seule »

Wataru prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la jeune gymnaste. Celle-ci le senti approcher et se retourna vers lui avant de lui faire un sourire.

Kiyama regardait d'un mauvais œil la lycéenne sourire. Wataru allait surement lui demander de sortir avec lui. Son cœur se compressa un peu plus que d'habitude. Mizusawa lui prit le bras.

« Tu l'aimes, chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour que juste le brun l'entende. Je parle de Wataru. »

Kiyama tira nerveusement sur le col de son T-shirt rose. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami en lui disant la vérité mais, se confier à quelqu'un ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal que ça. Le brun resta interdit.

« N'essaie pas de me mentir. Tu as la même réaction que moi vis-à-vis de toi. »

Voyant le mutisme de son coéquipier, Mizusawa promit de ne rien dire et si possible, l'aider. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela faisait d'aimer avec passion quelqu'un qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir.

« Mari-chan… Tu voudrais bien… Hm… Sortir avec moi ce soir ? Balbutia Wataru.

-Ah ? Mais, Wataru… Tu es gay, non ? »

Plusieurs bruits de chutes retentirent du côté des garçons. Ryosuke et Nippori s'étaient effondrés, une main sur le cœur, sur le tapis. Mizusawa avait lâché les jambes de Kiyama sous le choc, et celui-ci était tombé face contre terre. Les autres garçons regardaient avec étonnement leur ami. Depuis Mizusawa, ils n'avaient rien contre les gays, mais cela les choquaient d'apprendre que Wataru aussi.

Wataru, quant à lui, resta un bon moment la bouche ouverte. Son cerveau était en « stand by ». Lui, gay ? Comment Mari-chan pouvait penser un truc pareil sur lui ? Une image d'un beau brun couvert de bleus traversa son esprit. Non ! Il n'était pas gay ! Il s'inquiétait juste pour un ami cher. Quoi de plus normal ? Son cerveau décida de se reconnecter à ce moment là.

« Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Cette phrase fut de trop dans l'esprit de Kiyama. La dernière parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait eu venait de s'envoler pour de bon. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais il s'était raccroché à l'idée que Wataru pouvait changer. Qu'il pouvait un homme tel que lui. Sa vision se fit floue. Les voix autour de lui se brouillèrent. Puis, tout devint noir.

Kiyama se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. D'épaisses couvertures le recouvraient et l'empêchaient de bouger. De toute façon, le lycéen n'avait pas la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses membres. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il ouvrit les yeux, petit à petit. La salle où il se trouvait était entièrement blanche. L'infirmerie. Il soupira. Lui qui ne voulait pas que les autres membres du club s'inquiètent pour lui, c'était râpé.

« Ryuichiro-san, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

L'infirmière était devant son lit, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Le brun ne répondit rien, il n'en avait même pas la force.

« Vous vous êtes évanoui dans le gymnase. Vous avez fait une crise d'hypoglycémie. Tenez, mangez et buvez ça aussi. Cela devrait vous remonter votre taux de sucre dans le sang. »

Kiyama acquiesça et commença à manger les fruits et gâteaux sur le plateau. Son mal de crâne ne passait pas, mais ses forces revenaient.

« Avez-vous des problèmes ? Qui vous empêcherez de manger, ou quoique ce soit ? C'est la première fois que vous venez ici et votre dossier médical ne parle aucunement de crise d'hypoglycémie. Voulez-vous…

-Hey ! Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de rentrer ?! C'est notre ami on veut le voir ! »

L'infirmière se précipita vers les intrus, Wataru et les autres.

« Ryuichiro-san a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas avec vous dans la pièce qu'il pourra récupérer ! »

Kiyama n'écouta pas plus leur altercation. Des problèmes, hein ? Oui, il en avait. Celui-ci se tenait dans cette pièce à l'heure qu'il est. Et maintenant, avec son malaise, Wataru n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Dieu devait être contre lui à l'heure qu'il est. Le malade ne voulait pas le voir, ni l'entendre. Il voulait juste se retrouver chez lui, seul, tranquille.

« Oy! Kiyama ! Tu vas rester allongé longtemps ici ?! »

Le brun ne lui jeta pas un regard, et fixa le plafond.

« Ryuichiro-san ne peut pas bouger ! Il a fait une importante crise d'hypoglycémie à cause d'une sous-nutrition ! Bouger pourrait empirer son état actuel ! »

La bombe était larguée. Kiyama se prépara mentalement à se faire engueuler comme il le fallait.

« Sous-nutrition ? Répéta Yuuta. Depuis quand ?

- Vu ses résultats, je dirai quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. »

Tout le monde se tu. Le calme avant la tempête. Wataru s'approcha du lit où était Kiyama. Le brun posa ses yeux sur lui. Le lycéen aux cheveux rouges y discerna, à sa grande surprise, de la douleur. C'est la première fois que ses yeux exprimaient une douleur aussi profonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kiyama ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Wataru, fit Mizusawa, laisse-le tranquille. On en discutera plus tard de ça. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il rechute. »

Cette phrase eu l'effet escompté car une lueur d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du lycéen. Il sorti de la pièce suivi des autres. Kiyama pu enfin respirer, et remercia intérieurement Mizusawa pour son intervention. Son souffle s'était coupé quand il avait croisé son regard. Il était tellement rempli de sentiments à son égard : de la peur, du soulagement, et un autre, plus fort.

« Tu sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Mizusawa ? Demanda Ryosuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Ils étaient tous retournés dans le local. Wataru regarda le petit brun, attendant qu'il réponde. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Kiyama. S'il ne mangeait plus assez ces quelques jours, c'est que quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé. Il prit son mal en patience parce que Mizusawa chercha ses mots quelques minutes.

« Il… Il est amoureux… d'un mec, révéla Mizusawa. »

Il y eu des « Oh! » surpris. Wataru, lui, fixait le mur. Kiyama aimait un mec. Et ce mec n'était pas lui. Il se reprit rapidement. Il s'en foutait que ce ne soit pas lui ! Il voulait juste choppé ce type et lui faire sa fête. C'était _son _Kiyama. Putain ! Il recommençait à dire des conneries. Ce n'était pas _son_ Kiyama ! C'est juste qu'il était un petit peu beaucoup jaloux de la personne aimée de Kiyama.

« Il est gay ?! S'exclama Nippori.

- Non, répliqua Mizusawa. Il est fou amoureux d'un mec. Juste lui. Et personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas être gay, ça. »

Un ange passa. Wataru se senti de plus en plus jaloux. Kiyama aimait juste cette personne. Assez passionnément pour ne plus se nourrir comme il le fallait. Ce type était chanceux d'être aimé du brun. Même si le lycéen aurait bien voulu être à sa place. Il voulait être aimé de Kiyama.

« Putain, lâcha-t-il. »

Les autres le regardèrent, étonnés. Aimé ? Oui, il voulait être aimé de Kiyama. Que celui-ci ne voit que lui, ne pense qu'à lui. Et en retour, il l'aurait aimé lui aussi, il l'aurait aidé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était bel et bien amoureux du brun.

« Wataru ?

-Les gars… commença-t-il. J'ai un problème… »

Kiyama était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures. L'infirmière lui avait dit de prendre plusieurs jours de repos, et surtout de bien mangé. Le brun n'avait pas mit un pied dans sa cuisine. Il s'était jeté sur son lit. Les larmes qu'il avait longtemps retenues coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il resta un long moment allongé, ses pleurs ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il n'entendit pas sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre. Le monde alentour ne comptait plus pour lui. Il ne restait que lui et sa peine.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il se laissa aller contre cette personne, ne sachant pas qui elle était, ne voulant pas le savoir. Une main lui caressa avec douceur les cheveux, et une autre son dos. Le brun se sentait bien dans cette position. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pour le restant de ses jours. Mais bientôt, ses larmes se tarirent et il releva la tête. Il resta choqué. Wataru lui souriait tristement. Sa main passa sur sa joue pour enlever les larmes restantes.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda le lycéen. La personne que tu aimes tant, et qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Kiyama ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui soit venu. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était lui, par peur de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas… Ça aurait été pire que tout…

« Dis-moi… Qui est la personne dont je suis tant jaloux ? La personne que je voudrais tant être pour ne plus jamais te voir pleurer… Pour t'aimer… »

Le brun cru mal entendre. Il repoussa Wataru avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pour l'aimer, lui ? Son interlocuteur lui sourit en retour, comme pour le rassurer.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure… Je t'aime, Kiyama. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qui c'est… Je veux savoir ce qu'il a de plus que moi…»

Wataru l'aimait. C'est tout ce que son esprit avait retenu. Ce « je t'aime » dit avec tant d'amour. Il devait rêver, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Le beau brun posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre lycéen. C'était si doux. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser chaste et surtout amoureux. Non, Kiyama ne rêvait pas. Le baiser se finit bien trop tôt à son goût.

« Désolé, je… Je n'aurai pas du alors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre mais… »

Un second baiser l'empêcha de continuer. Kiyama passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges de l'homme qu'il aimait, tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés tous les deux. À s'embrasser. À s'aimer. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Le brun posa son front contre celui de Wataru.

« C'est toi que j'aime, idiot. »


End file.
